Not All Is What It Seems
by Voxx and Shinigami
Summary: When you think you know someone, they can turn to prove you wrong in the most deadly way...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We do NOT own BMFM! We do own the plotline and everything else.   
  
**Not All Is What It Seems  
by Shinigami and Voxx  
  
_-Prologue-  
  
The wails of a newborn baby echoed in the stone room as the War God looked down at the demon he had chosen to bear his third son. He felt pride as he saw the child looked like him, only tan instead of blood red. The gravely voice of a young teen spoke. "Father, a new brother? Why?"   
 _**

The war god gave the teen a sideways glance with his cold, burning blood red eyes. "For reason's you have no need in knowing."

To the two teenage demi-gods a new brother was just the worst thing to happen. Now it meant more problems to flow their way. They listened as the child was named then sighed as they were ordered to their duties upon the surface of their father's created planet, Mars.

"My young Throttleinixus, you will be great one day," the God's advisor and healer said as he spoke softly to the baby in the magnificent carved and gemstone embedded crib. The gemstones in the crib seemed to glow with the advisor-healers words. This was a sign, a sign of what, even the War God did not know yet.

~

Blood, it was everywhere.

And it made It hit the rat harder and more viciously.

Blood dripped from the stone walls next to him. It seemed to of hit the rat a bit too hard and vicious as he felt his fist rip clear through. A smirk that could have chilled anyone to the bone spread across the face and it pulled It's fist back, bringing it up to It's face and licking the blood off of the hand. 

To anyone who would of seen It, the person would have died in shock. It smirked again as It ripped out the throat of It's victim. It seemed to revel in the blood, loving every moment of feeling the warm and slightly sticky red liquid flow over It's hands and down It's throat. It was about to go for another piece of the cooling body when It heard the rustles of three pairs of small feet.

"Geblüt, can we go home now? We're tired," said three young voices in unison, hoping that 'Geblüt' would not get angry with them. They knew full well what could happen if they angered him.

Geblüt stared at them. "Soon brats," he growled. His growl made the three small 'children' cower slightly. They did not want to have Geblüt loose his temper over something trivial, so they just stood and watched as he went about ripping up the rest of the now cold body, hoping that someone would come along to get him to leave soon. Their wish was answered as the War God appeared in view, having the three small children in front of him. 

"Geblüt! You were supposed to of returned hours ago!" came the enraged voice.

"So?" came the gruff answer as Geblüt licked his fingers and gave the War god a bloody smirk. The smirk just enraged the War God more so the answer that slipped from said God's mouth halted Geblüt easily. 

"You will be punished." 

With those words said, the War God picked up the three little children and vanished back to the stone hide-a-way.

"Fuck!" The word was heard as Geblüt kicked the dead corpse. "Just great!" 

Geblüt's cursing was not unheard though. A low chuckle sounded out and the sound of leather hitting stone caught attention. "Well well, little brother got in trouble with Daddy. How pathetic," came the gravely voice from atop a stone wall.

"And he even managed to piss Father off even further," a cold feminine voice spoke. She was one of the two sisters. Geblüt would of spoke but a blinding light erupted to the north and a wave of angelic power swept over. Geblüt and his brother and sister screamed in pain as all went black and they were buried in various items, only to be released when the time came.

~

The twisted red glass that had been made from the pressured red sand was glowing as the three youngsters stood around it, pouring their power into it, hoping to awake it. They had missed Geblüt but would never admit it. Now they were releasing him, he would need to be there, the plan their father had carved out for Geblüt needed to be followed. 

A bright flash blinded the three and it took several seconds for them to regain their vision. Geblüt lay in the red martian sand, naked as the day he was born. All three covered their eyes as they waited for him to awake, not really wanting to see what adult males looked like with no clothing. They did not wait long as Geblüt groaned then sat up, noticing the three youngsters immediately. He laughed at their act of preserving their seemingly innocent minds before he stood up and clapped his hand over the back of the young boy's head.

"What year?" he spoke gruffly, his voice hoarse from unknown years of not using.

"It is a long time from the last time we saw you, Geblüt. We do not know the year, we were left in the world of sleep for so long," the three answered together, hoping that their brother would not be angry with them.

The Geblüt nodded at their words. "How is this planet going? Any evolutions I should know about?"

"There is a war beginning brother. Father wants you to join a band known as the Freedom Fighters," said the first of the two little girls. 

"Yes, you are to join the war. But we also must tell you that you need a name that will not make these mortals suspicious," came the voice of the second little girl.

"A new name?" It asked, eyeing the three. "Besides, what father wants, where are the others?"

"The name Geblüt will cause suspicion, brother," spoke up the little boy in answer to Geblüt's first question. The two little girls walked up to their older brother and took his hands. 

"Father never let us wake the others. He wants you to join the war and help win it away from the creatures threatening to steal the planet away," the two little girls said as they gave him their sweetest looks.

"I figured that Geblüt would attract unwanted attraction," It said, looking thoughtful. The advisor appeared and spoke.

"Perhaps, Young Throttleinixus, you can be named Throttle?"

  
A nod from Geblüt was all that was needed. New clothes appeared on the handsome body of the demi-god and the scenery had changed. Geblüt, now using the name Throttle, could see martians scrambling about. He smirked evilly before changing his eyes from a burning blood red to a lighter red. The plan was beginning.


	2. Thus it Began

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  


**Not All Is What It Seems******

The wind rustled his leather armless jacket as he rode forwards on the black and chrome motorcycle, his tan fist connecting with a human face, sending the human out of the dune buggy previously occupied and out into the middle of the road. The rider looked up just in time to see something that wouldn't have usually chilled him so much.   
  
  
****

The human saw death in those inhuman red eyes, even if they were covered by green shades most of the time. The man felt pure terror sweep through his body. 

Those green shades were not really needed and the owner knew that, but he kept them on to hide that lately, his eyes had been flickering between their real and their unreal colour, which he knew was a sign something was going to happen. Shaking his head slightly, the rider turned just in time to see a white furred male slide along the floor, the back tire of the red cycle in bits.  
  
  
****

"Wild mouse" The rider muttered to him self as he watched the white furred male crash in to dune buggy.   
 But his attitude changed as he soon saw the white furred male was trapped under his motorcycle and the dune buggy. This time, his eyes flickered blood red and stayed that colour, remembering the horrific dreams he had been getting lately.   
  
  
****

A giant grey furred male arrived to rescue the wild and apparently younger white furred male. The rider meanwhile was about to attack the goons who had attacked the young white furred male.   
  
  
****

He no longer understood his actions, knowing full well that if he had not had to change his attitude he would have laughed at the pain the white furred male was in. But his attitude had changed dramatically and it was actually hurting him to see his 'friend' hurt. Grabbing the responsible Goon he started to punch and kick the human without mercy. Nothing was going to change his mind, he felt the old power flow as he continued to beat the human almost to death. Before the killing blow was dealt, he heard his 'name' being shouted out by the grey male.  
  
  
****

Realizing his close edged 'slip' he let the human go, giving the nearly dead human a growl he returned to his 'friends' to check on them. His friends were looking at him, amazed they had seen him do such a thing. But he was too busy controlling his anger at the goon to notice, nor did he care much as he felt three familiar energies, the bond he had with the three. Something was wrong. Very wrong it was. 

The three watched form their hidden place, they could not show them selves in the present of the Geblüt's 'friends' or as they had heard him call them 'bro's'. They watched on as Geblüt helped the white furred male up, watched on as he snapped a seemingly concerned warning at the wild child.   
** (18:12:27)******

 A pick up truck arrived at the scene, a woman with reddish brown hair stepped out. She gave the wild child a small scolding before making sure he wasn't overly damaged, then turned her attention to the Geblüt and the grey one before putting her attention on their bikes.   
  
  


The two young girls, now teen demon-goddess's , whispered and giggled, Geblüt being the only one who would hear them. They moved from the hidden place and used the trick their father had taught them. They sat on top of the pickup, visible only to those who had demon and god blood.  
  
  
****

Throttle eyed the demi-godesses and tried to act as if there was nothing there at all. It was difficult though as one of them started to stare at the wild child's throat with a look that Throttle himself had once worn.

Clearing his voice to gain the attention of the demi-godesses from the throat, he was met with three looks from his 'friends'. The two little demi-goddess's just giggled and blew kisses to their brother before disappearing with the sudden wind that started up, chilling even the fur covered males.  
  
  
****

Charley shivered, wondered how such a cold wind could appear on a warm summer day like this. The wind died down almost as quickly as it had started, puzzling anyone who had happened to feel it. No-one but Throttle could see the dark shadows dancing around. 

~  
  
  
****

Rigor Mortiscus, one of the two demi goddesses, smirked after they appeared few feet away from Throttle after their little 'appearance'. The other one appeared soon after, looking like she was wondering something important. 

"Geblüt didn't seem to want to see us? Did we upset him?" She asked in the sound of in taking breath substituting the voice. She looked after where the pick up truck had gone with her bluey-green eyes.   
  
  
****

The other girl rolled her violet eyes. "Well, duuh we did we appeared among his 'friends' you know they can see us and expect him to be happy?" Rigor Mortiscus, or as they had shortened her name to Morty said.   
  
  
****

The bluey-green eyed girl, Dämon, frowned. "They couldn't see us, morty. I know that much. Geblüt wouldn't be like that if they could," she said in her substituted voice as she put a long finger against her cheek.  
  
  
****

Morty opened her mouth so reply sarcastically but stopped when she spotted the Geblüt's return. Dämon clapped and giggled at the sight of the tan brother. "Geblüt!" she cried out. Morty gave him a greeting smirk. Geblüt/Throttle smirked upon seeing the demi-goddesses. Even though they had showed up at the worst time, he couldn't help but feel that brotherly bond towards them, the one that had made him almost insane as the girls grew up. 

"Hi! Hi, hi, hi!" Dämon cheered as best as she could as she latched herself onto Geblüt in a hug, hoping he wouldn't go again. Geblüt just laughed and held out him arm to Morty, offering a hug, hoping that he could have both little sisters with him. 

"What are you two doing here? And don't go thinking I'm soft now, you both know I'm still the old me," he said with an evil glint in his eyes. Morty hugged her brother and tugged on a patch of fur. 

"You feel soft" she remarked with a smirk. 

"You know what I mean, Morty. Now, either of you care to explain why you appeared today?" He asked as he set them down, getting off of the motorcycle and standing to full height.   
  
  
****

** (19:09:24)** "Ask miss obvious," Morty said, sitting down on something almost invisible.

"Well, Dämon. You gonna tell me?" He asked with a look in his eyes that meant business. 

"Yehuh, of course. We came to see you cause Papa has been hired for an assassination!" Dämon said almost cheerily.

"And as much as I like to show my own enthusiasm, Dämon seemed to have enough for the whole bloody city" The violet eyed demi-goddess sneered sarcastically. Geblüt laughed and put a hand on Morty's head as a small sign of understanding. But the tender time between the three was broken as Throttle turned his head sharply to the sounds of his 'bro's' motorbikes.

"Catch ya later, softy," Morty said silkily before disappearing into nowhere. Throttle growled slightly then watched Dämon disappear from his vision. He turned around just in time to see his bro's pull up. 

"What's up, bros?" he asked them, acting as if he knew of nothing to warrant the worried looks they were giving him.

  
 "Why you here, bro?" Modo asked concerned, noting Throttle's fake smile. Throttle sighed and shook his head, a smile on his face. 

"Thought I saw something around here earlier and I wanted to see if it was still here. Nothing to worry about," came his answer as he got back onto his cycle. He saw the look Vinnie had and knew the white furred one didn't believe him. To cheer him up, Morty then appeared next to the white furred one and gave him a sneering look, winking at the Geblüt she disappeared again. Throttle had to restrain himself from laughing as he saw Morty's little act. He noticed the odd looks he was receiving but ignored it for the moment.

"What's so funny, bro?" came the question. ** (20:00:52)**Throttle shook his head at the question and pulled his shades down so his bro's could see his red eyes. 

"Nothing, just seemed like neither of you believed me. Realized I was being paranoid," He said before pushing the shades back up and put on the helmet he had discarded earlier.  
  
  


"Paranoid? You? No more root beer for you," Vinnie joked hiding guilt. Throttle just laughed and revved his bike engine. 

"Well, where should we go. Charley making lunch?" he asked as he tried to keep from waving to the young teen boy standing in the dark, his younger brother.

"As always, bro," Modo said giving his tan furred friend a worried look. Throttle revved his engine and took off with a laugh, sending a fleeting gesture to his younger brother before acting as if there really was nothing there. The owner of the set of blood red-orange eyes followed Throttle with a smile showing off the fangs that all the males inherited and hid.

Morty tackled the demon teen and chuckled when he let out an indignant yelp.  
  
  
****

"Spying on Geblüt, Marsax?" Dämon asked him from her position behind them both, watching as Morty prodded Marsax's sides repeatedly, earning yelps from him.

"Y-yes!" the boy yelped, trying to get away from the violet eyed, teen goddess. Dämon and Morty both chuckled at his response and were about to start a tickle attack on Marsax when a deep voice stopped them. 

"My little warriors acting like playful babies? Not often I see that!"

Morty and Marsax turned to see the War God with one of their older brothers, Cyrux. Dämon had already gotten to the War God, hugging him fiercely. With a look from the War God, they all knew what the news was. He had taken the job.   
   
"Does that mean we'll be staying at that guy that smells like he's had a bath and slept with rotten corpses of thousands of fishes?" Mortiscus asked.

  
 "Yes, little one. We will be staying with Limburger."****


End file.
